


House of the Ashes: Supernatural

by britt18



Series: Supernatural Adventure [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fire, Gen, Male Antagonist, Phoenixes, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt18/pseuds/britt18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Winchesters search for their main case, Tyra Archer a mysterious Phoenix meets up with the boys in her college dorm room. What will happen next as the group tries to question her authority? Read to find out :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tyra the Phoenix

Tyra Archer, a young woman at the age of twenty three, was currently in her dorm room; fumbling through newspapers and other reports due to the recent murder of her roommate Josie Styles. Her hazel eyes scanning through the jumbled up words; agony and trauma syncing within her consciousness. The loss of her friend was devastating, she was filled with rage and dignity. Her art desk was piled up with drawings and photography along with the reports she had collected from the supernatural killings. Just staring at the photos and articles of innocents lives becoming lifeless caused the Phoenix’s hands to slightly engulf flames upon the newspaper. She despised being a monster she was in particular, becoming the blame for everything. Her hazel eyes illuminated with red light. She suddenly managed to hear a knock at her door, quickly composing herself by hiding the reports in the desk drawer. “Hello? Who’s there?” Tyra asked suspiciously. 

“We are here to talk to you about Josie Styles.” Dean said through the door. The door slowly opened and Tyra stood half hiding behind the door. “I’m sorry if we’re bothering you miss but we would like to ask you a few questions about your roommate. Do you mind if we come in and talk?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The preposition of the Winchesters felt familiar towards the human being, wondering if Tyra had seen them before. With a slight hesitant nod, she politely stepped aside generously. “Yeah, come on in...” Tyra murmured, feeling quite uncomfortable not just because of her friends death but pondered if it was the hunter's her father Darian warned her about. She cautiously placed herself on the edge of the sofa, taking a deep breath.

They scanned the room before walking in; noticing that she had photographs, artwork, and newspaper clippings on the desk that left them wondering if she was a hunter herself. “Thank you. Please sit.” Sam commanded, approaching Tyra. “I’m sure this has to be hard for you but it would really help if you could just answer some simple questions about Josie.” Dean said while trying to figure out if she was a threat to them.

Tyra was so terrified, just knowing that if these really are the Winchesters who killed her mother, then their after her too. She carefully watched Dean and Sam investigate the room, staring at the newspapers and reports from her desk drawer. The palms of her hands were sweaty, rubbing them upon her lap and was obviously trembling. After all this running disappearing from pain and agony, she knew she was caught. Tears were visibly trailing down her cheeks. “O-Okay, I will…”

“Oh, I apologize if we scared you but we really are just trying to help.” Sam said softly. “We know that you and Josie had been roommates for almost a year now. So would you say that you were close to her?” Dean asked calmly trying not to scare her anymore than she already was.

“Y-yeah, Josie and I had been friends since high school. I just can’t understand why she was killed like this…” Tyra responded, sniffling while wiping tears away from her face.

“So you two were close. Did she ever mention to you that somebody didn’t like her or that she felt like she was being followed?” Sam asked raising his eyebrows.

“N-no, not that I know of. All I know is that she mentioned she was going out with her new boyfriend two days ago. His name was James and according to Josie, he seemed like a great guy. She went out with him yesterday and afterwards I heard about them being dead in his apartment.” Tyra stuttered nervously.

“How long had they been dating? Have you ever met him before?” Sam asked. Dean was now scanning the room for clues of what had happened. He wasn’t sure she was telling the truth.

Without warning, Tyra suddenly broke down in dreadful tears knowing that the Phoenix was lying to them personally. The young woman just couldn’t seem to take the guilt and the pain anymore. “L-let me ask you this please before I answer your question. Are you the Winchesters who killed Olivia Archer, my mother? If so, you might as well just try to kill me while you still have the chance. I lied to you; I haven’t known Josie ever since high school. I’ve only known her for a year. Turns out she was a goddamn hunter along with her partner James! Betrayed me and tried to slaughter me! B-but I…” Tyra yelled in rage, her voice slowly faltering. “I-I had to defend myself.” 

They just sat there in shock. What was she even talking about. “Archer, archer, I know that name but I don’t know an Olivia. What do you mean she found out who you are?” Sam asked her trying to figure out what was going on. “Yeah we are the Winchesters but we aren’t here for you. My dad John Winchester, was the one that killed your mother. I was only 15-16 at the time but I was still just learning how to be a hunter. You have a brother don’t you. I’ll never forget your face when we found you all. I tried to put it out of my mind but I couldn’t let it go. I live with that everyday. We aren’t here for you and you haven’t caused any trouble. Well other than the whole Josie/James situation. Please just calm down and tell us what happened.” Dean told Tyra, placing a seat beside her. 

The Phoenix carefully listened to the Winchesters statement, sitting there in shock. Tyra obviously couldn’t believe what she had heard, multiple thoughts running through her mind. John Winchester killed her mother Olivia? That doesn’t make any sense. Her father only informed her that the Winchester boys were into this tragic predicament as well. The young woman took a casual breath, trying to compose her actions toward the Hunters explaining what happened.

“Josie and I only had known each other for almost a year here at Hays University. She seems quite nice at first, a sweet humble girl perhaps. But something was suspicious about her. She would disappear almost every night and I didn’t want to be a burden into her business. Well unfortunately last night, Josie and James invited me to have dinner. I felt uneasy, desperate to know who she really was. That was until they tried to kill me, revealing to be hunters. They said that I was dangerous, a creature who should’ve been killed; blaming me for other innocent deaths. Josie pulled out a gun and aimed it at me; pulling the trigger. But she missed and I didn’t have a choice. I-I just incinerated them without hesitation…” Tyra said the last part, barely audible to hear. “My name is Tyra Archer and I’m a Phoenix…” She said, her hazel eyes burning red with guilt. 

Dean sighed realizing that they should take care of her for the deaths of the hunters. Sam was the first to say something to break the silence. “So you did kill Josie and James?” He asked unsure of what to think about Tyra’s explanation. “You know this doesn’t look good for you right?” Dean asked, pursing his lips in thought. 

“Yes, I killed them last night.” Tyra responded, still trembling with guilt and torment. She nodded her head towards the newspaper documents sprawled out upon her desk. “That’s the reports Josie had collected this whole time. She must’ve hid it to keep me from revealing her secrets. Trust me, I wished I wasn’t like this monstrosity. My father always told me to be cautious around Hunters. So he must’ve lied to me about you two being into this situation…” She stared at the ground sadly. 

‘Can we look at the report?” Dean asked. “You know most people don’t right out admit they are a monst- umm different to us. They usually try to kill us. Why are you just sitting there talking to us like no problem?” Sam asked frowned in suspicion, watching Dean stare at the newspaper clippings. 

Tyra nodded silently, handing them the reports politely. Hearing Sam’s question made the phoenix felt a little off; uncomfortable. “I’m asking myself the same question. I’ve been hiding and disappearing for years now, pretending to be human which I’m not. So much that I’ve been protecting myself including my dad and twin brother. I’m just wondering why your father killed my mother, the woman I never knew…” She murmured, her fiery blonde hair burning from the ends. “She didn’t do anything. My mother was just trying to defend herself like the rest of my family.” 

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the sofa and said, “I would love to tell you that there was some good and wholesome reason why she died, but I can’t. Our dad would kill anything he can that was dangerous; a threat. Hell, he never questioned anyone to really see what the truth was. After our mom died he was different; he only wanted to kill the thing that killed our mom. He wanted revenge and he was going to do whatever he could to stop it. “ Sam was still looking at the report now handing them to Dean to study, looking towards Tyra. He was trying to figure out if she was a threat to them or if she could be helpful. “You said you had a brother. How old is he? Is he a phoenix too?” Sam asked calmly.

Tyra listened worthwhile to Dean’s explanation about his father, eventually understanding John’s point of view; wanting revenge for his wife. But however, the thought still tormented her mind not being able to change any perspectives to do with her mother’s death. “I see...so where is your father now?” She sighed nervously, running her fingers through her pixie hair. She turned her attention to Sam, mentioning about her brother. “Yeah, his name is Logan Archer. He and I are twins and yes, Logan is the same species as I am.”

“Our father is dead; he died a few months ago.” Dean said quietly trying to hold back his emotions. “Your brother, does he go to school here too? What about your dad is he nearby?” Sam asked trying to distract Tyra from Dean’s grief. 

“Oh, I’m very sorry to hear that.” Tyra’s eyes downcast toward the brown carpet until Sam gotten her attention once more. His commendable question caused the phoenix to hesitate for a moment before answering. “Now that you mentioned my father, he’s been missing for weeks now and I haven’t heard from him. I would contact him from my device but there’s just no response. As far as Logan goes, he doesn’t go to college here. The last time I saw him was a few days ago. He mentioned that he was applying for a few jobs in the next town over. So he’s pretty busy most of the days.” Tyra eventually stood up from the sofa, grabbing a bottle of iced tea from a mini refrigerator. 

“Does your brother by any chance live in a town twenty miles over?” Sam asked her narrowing his eyes. “Your father has he ever been missing before or is this a first time it's happened?” Dean asked her softly. He still hadn't figured out if she was to be trusted. Sam had already deemed her good and trusted her. Dean had taken after his dad and right away decided that all monsters are bad and should be killed. He knew that a monster killed his mother so why or how could they be good. Sam on the other hand was more trusting. He like to believe that there is good in everyone. He never knew his mother so he didn't have that same hatred. He knew who killed his mother and Jess and that is who he wanted dead. 

Even though the Winchester brothers seemed dangerous and meaningless towards other monsters, Tyra believed that she could trust them; hoping to gain that honesty and loyalty from their standpoint. Tyra’s lips pursed in thought before taking a sip from the beverage. She never wanted the Winchesters to think she was not truthful, wanting to be normal like everyone else. The hatred of being a monster was too much for her in this innocent world; tired of dealing with the guilt she had caused. “Yes, my brother does live in a small town in a nearby forest here in Kansas. My father on the other hand had just recently been missing for the first time…” 

Dean stood up and started pacing the room. “Is there anyway your brother could be causing trouble where he is?” Dean asked her in a harsh voice. “Could he be responsible for your father's disappearance?” Sam still sitting down was looking around the room now. “You know you never answered my brother’s question when he asked what you are. Is it because you are scared we will hurt you?” Sam asked carefully trying not to scare her. 

Tyra slightly jumped a little when Dean stood up from the sofa, pacing around the dorm room like he was feeling impatient. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, hearing Dean’s inexplicable question. “W-What are you talking about? I’ve never seen my brother do anything when it came to a crime sentence. He’s a gentle guy and he would protect me anyway he could from hunters and other sorts of disastrous situations.” The phoenix couldn’t understand why the Winchesters were asking such a despicable turmoil, shaking her head in disbelief. “And of course I’m a Phoenix and nothing more. I’m just a monster who wants to be normal that’s it!” Tyra began to raise her voice, tears brimming within her hazel irises. “I hate all of this killing I was forced to do. It honestly makes me sick…” 

"Okay, I'm sorry if we went too far, but try and see it from our side. Your brother, has he ever showed signs of being aggressive or did he have a wild side to him?" Sam asked her trying to gather information as much as possible from Tyra. Dean still pacing the room noticed she had newspaper clippings on the events they were investigating. "Does your brother feel the same way about being a Phoenix like you do?" Dean asked bluntly.

"I-I don't understand. I mean he seems like he loved being a Phoenix from what I'm concerned. But I've never seen him in person act all aggressive or cause any specific action. Are you saying that my brother Logan may be a psychopath or something?" Tyra's tears stained her pale face, shrugging her shoulders in confusion. She truthfully doesn't know what was going on but if it were to be true about Logan, she'll have to do something about it.

Dean sat down and look toward Sam for help on what to say. "We think he might be kidnapping and killing people in the town he lives on." Dean confessed towards the young woman. "We’ve been working on the case before everything happened with Josie." Sam told Tyra sadly.

Tyra couldn't believe at what she just witnessed from the Winchester's; eyes widening of traumatic outcome. The Phoenix covered her mouth, slowly sitting down upon the desk chair. "W-Why? Why would my own brother do such a thing? I-I trusted him..." Her voice suddenly faltered in silence, a loss for words.

"Sometimes people just enjoy that. You never know why but it happens." Dean said. "We could be wrong though. It could be someone else, but the signs point towards your brother." Sam told her softly.

Tyra listened to the brother's response, wiping away the remaining tears from her face. Her expression eventually changed, a serious desperate emotion. If it had to take Logan's sister to stop this tragic nonsense, it would have to do. She stood up in a straight posture frowning. "Let me come with you guys. I can try to convince my brother to stop this madness before worse comes to shove. I wanna help..." She spoke anxiously, biting her bottom lip to the point where it slightly bled. 

"No that won't be necess-" Deans tried to say before Sam interrupted. "That would be great. We’ve never dealt with Phoenix's before so you would be a huge help. We’re about to go over there now. Maybe you could show us where your brother lives?" Sam asked, gathering up the reports.

Tyra nodded, mustering up the courage she could to prepare herself at what's to come. She sniffled a little, approaching towards the Winchesters. "I'll do all I can to convince my brothers demise. He's my family and I don't want anything to happen to him. You guys know that as well as I do. This is my job to deal with this situation..." She stated in a serious expression. "So if anything happens don't come for me."

"That's not going to happen! Either you go with us or stay here. We have innocent lives at risk." Deans almost yelled at her. "Look we understand he’s your brother but it would be better if you come with us. We promise you that we won't hurt him." Sam said trying to reason with her.

Tyra paused for a moment, listening to the brother's reasoning. She eventually nodded, walking towards the exit of the dorm room. "Alright, let's go. I'll show you where my brother lives." She had to trust the brothers within her heart, hoping that her presence would make Logan realize what he's done.


	2. The Investigation

Sam stood up and walked towards Dean who spoke privately. “We need to be careful with her. We still don't know if this is all an act.” Dean whispered to Sam feeling uncomfortable. “I know but I just get this feeling she's telling the truth.” Sam replied, whispering near Dean’s ear. Still feeling uneasy about the situation, Dean quickly headed towards the door. “Listen, we are going to have a few rules to talk about before you come with us. First off no running in first and scaring him off, second you have to trust us to do the right thing, and third and final rule don’t believe a word he says. I know he’s your brother but even family will lie to you.” Dean commanded Tyra. “Can you agree to that?” 

When Tyra exited from the dorm, she was immediately stopped by Dean, listening to a few rules he listed. The Phoenix could sense that Dean doesn’t seem to trust her presence and dignity for confronting Logan. But however, she heard Dean loud and clear. She honestly knew that this situation at hand to oppose her brother was going to be dangerous and hard for Tyra. She nodded reluctantly. “Of course, you can trust me on this. Even though I may be a Phoenix who seems to be untrustworthy just because I'm a monster doesn't mean that I'm pulling some strings. But yeah I agree to your terms…” 

“Of course we will try and trust you. Right Dean?” Sam told Tyra, turning his attention to Dean. “Sure, we’ll ‘try’ to trust you. Let's just go okay.” Dean told her sternly. “We parked right out here. Let's just go before someone else ends up dead.” They all headed out the building and towards the Impala. Dean went to the back of the car, placed his bag into the trunk, and then headed towards the driver seat. While Dean was doing all of that, Sam helped Tyra into the car. “Hey, don't listen to him. He just doesn't trust people that well. I know he may act like it but he’s really a good guy. We just see so many terrible things revolving around monsters that it's hard to see the good in them.” Sam told her, trying to explain the situation. “Alright, you ready for this?” Dean asked dreading at what’s to come. 

Tyra just simply nodded, understanding Sam’s point about their devastating journey filled with monsters who cause destruction and killing other innocents. She formed a small faint smile. “Thanks Sam…” She replied until Dean asked her if she’s prepared for Logan’s demise. She’ll do all she can to convince Logan from harming other citizens here in Kansas. The thought pursued her mind, frowning slightly. “Let's go…” She said in a serious tone, sliding into the backseat. The young woman sighed, crossing her arms to her chest. 

“Alrighty then, here we go.” Dean said to everyone in the car. The ride over to the town was quiet. No one dared to speak and no music was played either. Sam kept awkwardly shifting in his seat; contemplating if he should say something to break the silence.

Silence increased within the Impala which made Tyra completely uncomfortable due to the future demands between the sibling confrontation. The atmosphere was rather foggy this time of the year, trees surrounding the dirt road. They arrived into a forest that seemed shady and mysterious which gave Tyra chills crawling up her spine. Even goosebumps appeared on her arms; shivering. She watched the pine trees sway with the wind from the passenger window until the Phoenix told the Winchesters which way to go. “Turn left from here…” She said aloud to Dean. 

Dean and Sam both notice the anxiety and nervousness that was in her voice. “Alright.” Dean said while turning left. “Does your brother by any chance own any guns or weapons like that?” “We just want to make sure we aren't in any immediate danger.” Sam reassured Tyra. 

They finally arrived at Logan’s house which was a cabin; quite abandoned and looked like it was built some centuries ago. Tyra’s face suddenly became pale, bile rising to her throat at the horrific atmosphere. She clearly couldn't understand why her brother would do something so sickening. But that was only what she had heard from the Winchesters. Could they be wrong? What if they were right? She slightly fidgeted in her seat gulping nervously. “I-I don't know for sure, but still just be careful…” 

They both nodded at her and Dean put the car in park. “Why don't you go with Sam to the front door and I'll go around back.” Dean commanded Tyra as everyone got out of the Impala. “Dean, remember just be careful okay. Don't do anything reckless.” Sam told Dean, trying to hide the horror of the situation from Tyra. “Got it. Just go up and knock; who knows maybe he’s still here.” Dean said to Sam frowning. Dean went to the back, grabbing his bag and gun while Sam and Tyra approached to the front door. “Just remember, whatever happens in there is not your fault. If he’s doing all the evil things in this town, you are not to blame. Everyone has a choice in life.” Sam told Tyra, preparing her for the worst. 

Tyra casually nodded approaching to the front door alongside with Sam. “I know, just remember to let me talk to him before you all do anything serious.” She spoke quietly, hesitantly knocking on the door. There was silence for a few seconds until a young man answered, the screen door creaking in a high pitch. He seemed to be older than his actual age, short cropped hair with a bit of blonde. His facial features were angular and sharp, having a little patch of goatee upon his chin. Also his body perspective was average built; quite slim. The presence of Tyra caused him to form a wide grin; almost sinister. “Hey Tyra! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at college?” He said calmly trying to disguise his guilty pleasures he’s caused recently. Tyra tried not to make the suspicion too vulnerable, wearing a composed smile. “Oh, you know art is getting drastic with lots of work. Oh and shouldn't you be applying for jobs right now? I know I haven't seen you in days…” She folded her arms across her chest, trying to read Logan’s personification. 

Dean had continued around back and stumbled upon a shed. He cautiously checked the door to see if it was locked only to reveal that it wasn’t so he opened the door and entered inside. It was dark and damp in the shed, only small beams of light could be seen. Dean grabbed a flashlight out of his bag and studied the atmosphere. He noticed that there was a small cellar door in the back of the shed but, it had a huge pass lock on it. So Dean decided to head back and see if Sam and Tyra had found Logan. Meanwhile, Sam and Tyra had found the suspect. Sam didn't trust Logan; having a bad feeling from him. He thought Logan looked older than what Tyra had informed them. “Um hi, I'm Sam. I'm a friend of Tyra’s. We’re working on a project together. We needed a break from it so she suggested we come visit and say hi to you.” Sam told Logan cautiously. At that moment, Dean walked back around to the front of the house. He had already put away the flashlight and gun into his bag. He carefully walked back up to the porch to be with Sam and Tyra. “ Oh, this is my brother Dean. He just tagged along for the ride.” Sam said to Logan, hoping he wouldn't question Dean’s sudden appearance. 

“Well, I figured I would just chill here at home since I have no luck into being hired anyways. Heh, life sucks doesn't it? It's too bad that my own sister; my flesh and blood would be so smart at college than me.” Logan smirked, shaking his head before he was interrupted by Sam. “So you're actually a friend of hers?” “Yes he is but I was wondering if we can come in? Just to talk?”” Tyra cuts to the chase, stuffing her hands in her pockets; trying to focus on Logan. Unfortunately, Dean suddenly appears from the corner of the the house which caused the hysterical Phoenix to become alarmed. “What is this? Where the hell did you come from?! Tyra what’s going on?!” Logan asked furiously. 

“Sorry if I startled you, I drove them out here. My brother here doesn’t have a car right now and seems like your sister doesn’t either. So I offered to bring them.” Dean told Logan, trying to calm him down. Sam glanced at Tyra pleading silently for her to help calm Logan’s sudden outbreak. “Why don’t we all calm down?” Sam said raising his hands up in defeat, hoping the situation won’t get worse.

“Logan, it's okay. Their just friends of mine from college so just calm down. Dean drove us here to visit you and the car is parked behind your house. Why don't we all come inside and talk.” Tyra’s voice was a little shaky from anxiety after hearing Logan’s booming voice of disaster. She placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder even though hatred was eating her alive. Even her stomach was churning uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach. Logan’s face was slightly red from anger, hesitant to answer. He had incinerated two innocent people earlier in the basement. “Y-Yeah, come on in…” He spoke quietly, letting the group enter his cabin. Tyra nodded halfheartedly and walked inside. 

They all walked in and notice the dampness that hung in the air. A musky scent lingered around them as they walked towards the living room. Dean noticed a door towards the back that had the same exact padlock he had found in the shed. He was now on high alert. He just knew Logan was the one they’re hunting. Sam on the other hand, was trying his hardest to keep Tyra at ease. He had realized it as they were walking in; tensed up. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, hoping it would help her relax. “So this is your place? It's not bad.” Dean said trying to break up the silence.

“Yeah, it's not a great interior but at least it's in rather good shape I suppose…” Logan replied, still feeling tense and reluctantly insufferable with guilt. But deep down inside his cold-hearted mind, he enjoyed killing innocent people; being the monster he had become. Without hesitation, he asked, “So what exactly is going on here?” Tyra felt Sam’s hand upon her shoulder, reassuring the Phoenix that everything will be okay. She nodded in confidence, stepping forward towards Logan. “I just want to talk to you that's all. So how’s your week been going?” She asked, trying to keep everything down pat and reluctant. “Come on sis you know the usual-” Logan started to respond before he was interrupted by Tyra. “I want the actual truth. Don't lie to me dammit…” She growled underneath her breath, gritting her teeth in frustration,

“Tyra calm down. We don't need to do this. It's fine. Logan look why don't we try this again tomorrow? Tyra is still upset over her roommate’s death. I apologize for the aftermath.” Sam said quickly, trying to distract Logan. “Yeah, why don't we do this again tomorrow at I don't know like noon at a cafe in town. Okay good. Let's go.” Dean said to Logan as he hurried out with Sam and Tyra; not waiting for Logan to answer. They all got back into the car and drove off. As they got a little farther down the road, Dean broke the silence. “What the hell was that?! Why would you just scream at him like that!? We just wanted to talk and find out some information. You broke the rules!” Dean yelled at Tyra incoherently. “What Dean means is, we didn't want to confront him today. We still don't know if it's him. We just usually talk with people first and then gather the evidence before we jump down their throats and accuse them.” Sam explained, looking behind at Tyra worriedly. 

After the Winchesters explained what Tyra had done wrong in this situation, she stayed silent her head staring at the ground like a sad puppy with pure frustration and guilt. “I just can sense it…it was him. I was just trying to get him to confess to keep him from hurting more innocent lives.” She eventually didn't say anything else afterwards, silence increasing except for the engine roaring in the Impala. Meanwhile back at the cabin, Logan stared at the Impala quickly driving away from the screen door. Fire engulfed within his pupils, wearing this wide sickening grin across his face. “Found you, Winchesters…” He whispered, laughing hysterically.

“Of course he’s behind the killings! I mean come on! Logan was reluctant to let us in, house looks like he only comes there to sleep or eat, he has a huge padlock on the door to the basement, and a padlock on a cellar door in the shed! Plus it reeks like death in that house. That still doesn't mean we just confront him head on!” Dean tried to explain to her. “We needed to make sure he isn't armed or has anyone working with him. We now know he’s by himself and that he is not too suspicious about what we are up to. We’ll confront him tomorrow after we meet with him. Oh, why don't you text him Tyra and tell him to meet us at Dine Right diner at noon tomorrow? That way we can discuss things with him. Tell him you need to talk about your father.” Sam finally concluded before they arrived at the college building. Sam and Dean dropped Tyra back off at her dorm and then headed towards the motel they’re staying at to discuss what had happened and what to do next. 

“I'm sorry…” Tyra simply replied quietly at the Winchesters before returning back inside her dorm. She still feels hard on herself for messing the whole investigation case up. Of course, it was just her first job anyways. She began to text Logan, apologizing for being upset over her friend’s death and wanted to invite him at the diner tomorrow. Furthermore, the Phoenix received a message from Logan saying that he’ll meet there tomorrow around 6:30 PM. She eventually informed the Winchesters.

“You know this is why we don't let anyone go with us.” Dean protested harshly, looking over the reports. “Come on Dean it's her brother. What did you think would happen huh? Oh, that she would be like oh yeah here’s his address just let me know how it goes.” Sam replied, furrowing his eyebrows at Dean’s stubborn attitude. “I know that, but come on she nearly blew our cover! I mean she knows dad killed her mother so therefore, he probably knows that too!” Dean said tossing the papers onto the bed sighing. “Okay so what should we do?” Sam asked shrugging his shoulders. “I think we should go investigate that shed. Look, he thinks we’re just friends of hers and it's been three days since his last murder. So he’s probably getting that feeling again to kill more people if we don’t hurry the hell up. While he is out, we’ll go investigate that shed to see what he’s hiding.” Dean explained the plan to Sam fiercely. “Alright sounds good.” Sam replied as they walked back out to the Impala. They started the drive towards Logan's house when Sam noticed that Tyra had texted him. “Oh hey! Tyra texted me. She said that Logan agreed to meet up with us tomorrow at the diner around 6:30pm.” Sam told Dean while he quickly texted back. Sam told Tyra that sounded great and that if anything should happen in anyway possible is for her to let them know. They pulled up a few blocks away from Logan's cabin and notice that his car disappeared. They went to the back of the car to get their supplies; grabbing tons of iron since of course it was a Phoenix’s weakness. They hurriedly grabbed other things they could find necessary and headed towards the shed. The Winchesters carefully opened the door and turned on their flashlights, heading towards the door and noticed that the lock was gone. They opened the cellar door and headed down. The room was dimly lit and reeked of death. Chains hung on the wall and a pool of blood and ash could be seen below the chains. “God, it looks like he tortures them before finally killing them.” Dean said with a look of disgust while Sam nodded silently. They looked around the room but couldn't find anything else of importance. So they went back to the Impala, leaving the treacherous area.. 

While the Winchesters were searching for more clues for the investigation, Tyra was currently sitting upon the leather sofa staring at her iPhone. She soon received a text from Sam, reading what he had confirmed to help her anyway he could if something drastic happened. Her dorm room was partially lit within the atmosphere, surrounding the area. Her bedside window revealed that it began to rain; pouring violently. The Phoenix sighed softly, bringing her knees to her chest. Without alarm, the desk lamp began to flicker repeatedly; Tyra’s head turning her attention to the light source fading in and out. “What the hell?” She said in confusion, her heart beating rapidly. Then suddenly, she managed to see Logan’s shadow standing in front of Tyra; eyes widening in surprise. “Hello there sis. Happy to see me again?” Logan asked tilting his head curiously, expecting Tyra to be terrified. But however, she eventually stood her ground, narrowing her eyes. “What the hell are you doing in my dorm? I knew that you were the killer you son of a bitch.” Logan laughed in a sinister way, shrugging his shoulders cockily. “You're too smart for your own good, you know that? Ah, it's too bad that you trusted me after all these years. What with me being such a sweet brother who wanted to protect his sister. I bet dad would be proud of who I am right now, killing innocent people and hunters without hesitation. I can say it's fun!” He laughed, approaching towards Tyra. “You make me sick. After all these years after mom died, you suddenly changed! I loved you Logan and I trusted you!” Tyra yelled, gritting her teeth infuriated. Her eyes were burning with rage, red tears flowing from her cheeks like ember. “Where is our father?!” “Let's just say that I took care of him…” He chuckled darkly. “You’re lying…” Tyra replied, her emotions overcoming her mind.


	3. Logan's Wrath

Sam and Dean arrived back in the motel and decided to call Bobby for some information. Dean sat on his bed while looking over the files while Sam paced the floor, talking to Bobby. “Yeah okay. Thanks Bobby.” Sam said over the phone before hanging up. “Hey Bobby said that the only way to kill a Phoenix is for another Phoenix to touch them and ignite them. Iron will weaken them but that's all he's got. What about you? Did you find anything about them in dad’s journal?” “Yeah actually I did. See dad documented when we killed their mother. He said he had the Colt which could kill anything; using it to kill their mother. But you know we can't use that.” Dean told Sam placing the files upon the bed; scattered around. Sam was about to say something until Castiel suddenly appeared in the room. “Sam, Dean. I see you are busy but I came to help.” Cas said calmly, approaching the Winchesters. “I don't know Cas, do you know anything about the deaths in this town?” Dean asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Logan is responsible for the deaths but you knew that. Why ask if you know? This is pointless.” Castiel replied to Dean, tucking his trenchcoat closer against him. “Castiel, what about Tyra? Do you think we can trust her? I mean I know she’s helped us out so far, but what does your senses tell you?” Sam asked Cas, crossing his arms. “She seems trustworthy. I highly doubt she’s lying, but I can keep an eye on her if you would like?” Cas asked, his emotions a bit concerned for Tyra’s current situation. “Yeah that would actually be helpful.” Dean replied. As soon as he stated the request, Castiel disappeared.

“Oh but I'm telling you the truth my dear twin sister. You see, our father was just an old man; fighting for his wife. Of course our father is missing but however he’s not dead, well yet. The boys are just clouding your consciousness. Haven’t you forgotten? It's their fault they killed our mother Tyra. They are the ones who brought you down into complete suffering and agony. Don’t you want to seek vengeance for our mother’s murder? Don't you even remember who you’re meant to be? You're a monster Tyra and there’s nothing you can do to change that. So come on, be with me again and we’ll be stronger together…” Logan explained softly, circling around Tyra as if it were his prey; whispering against her ear. He just loved to manipulate others, driving them into pure madness. Tyra stood frozen, feeling his breath to the point where the hairs on her neck pricked upward. The Phoenix was filled with rage now, tightening her fists at her sides as flames appeared on her hands. Even her pupils were on fire, igniting to unleash her power. “I'll never join you. Burn in hell…” She yelled angrily. Far into the distance, Castiel witnessed the brutal attack from Tyra. He had been watching over the Phoenix for quite a while. His dark blue eyes faltered; feeling worried for her safety. 

At that moment, Castiel appeared in front of the Winchesters. “There’s been another attack.” He informed them. “Wait what do you mean? Who was attacked?” Dean asked frowning, standing from his seat. “Logan found Tyra and she attacked him.” Cas explained. “Is Tyra okay? Wait did she kill Logan?!” Sam asked frantically. “Tyra is fine. She didn't kill Logan but she did wound him. That's all I saw before I came here.” Castiel replied, remembering the Phoenix’s emotions that buried within his mind. “Is there anyway you can find Logan and tell us where he is?” Dean asked standing up in a straight posture. “Of course, but please go check on Tyra. She was pretty upset when I left. I don't think she saw me but I didn't want to startle her. Please just make sure she’s alright. Logan was inside her dorm.” Castiel said worriedly, his eyes expressing like a puppy dog. “Of course we will. Come on Dean let's head over to her dorm before anything drastic happens.” Sam told Dean, gathering their supplies. Cas had already disappeared as Dean and Sam were heading to Tyra’s dorm. 

As soon as Tyra spoke, she whipped around and struck Logan with a illuminating fireball that sent him flying; hitting against the wall. He doubled over on his hands and knees, crying slightly in pain as the ashes simmered a little within his wound. Logan’s lower lip was bleeding, watching Tyra slowly approaching. The Phoenix’s entire body was engulfed in flames, multiple emotions running within her mind. Sorrow, betrayal, hatred, and even pain surged within her spiritual power. “I trusted you, remembering how much you loved me; promising how much we would protect one another. But now, I feel nothing towards you…” Tyra spoke harshly as flames surrounded her body and hair; dancing frequently. “You’re no brother of mine…” She stated, preparing to attack once more until Logan luckily escaped from the dorm by leaping out the window. 

Sam and Dean arrived just in time to catch a glimpse of Logan running into the woods. They both hurried into the building to make sure Tyra was okay. As soon as they entered the college building, the fire alarm went off causing the water sprinklers to go off. The boys finally found the Phoenix covered in flames; crying on the floor. She was in fetal position when they approached her worriedly. Sam was the first to do something; felt a brotherly type instinct kick in and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around Tyra. He then slowly picked her up bridal style and followed Dean out to the Impala. Dean however was silent and felt sorry for her. They gently placed her into the backseat and headed back towards the motel. They never said a word the entire drive, wanting to give Tyra some space before they ask her questions. Once they arrived at the motel, Sam helped Tyra inside. “I know you’ve just been through a lot but we need to ask you what happened. Are you up to talking about it?” Sam asked her comfortingly. 

Tyra could've killed Logan when she had the chance before he escaped from her potential demise and hatred. But however, she couldn't seem to do it; feeling completely heartbroken and shattered. She had never felt so betrayed and lonely, constantly stuck in a pit of darkness she couldn’t escape from. That was until Sam and Dean came into the picture, feeling Sam’s arms carrying her inside the motel room from the Impala. Sam was like a big brother she always wanted; grateful for having him after everything she had been through. The Phoenix was still wrapped up in the blanket, listening to Sam’s question. She dreaded to speak, her cheeks really red from crying. “Y-Yeah I'll tell you…” She responded, her voice a little hoarse. 

“Just take your time. I know this has to be hard on you but please don't overdo it. Now what happened?” Sam asked her quietly. Dean was now making sure that they were safe and sound. After he made sure it was all clear, he went to sit next to Sam to see what Tyra had to say about the current investigation. “Yeah, just take your time.” Dean said reassuringly so Tyra could open up more. 

“W-Well after you two left he somehow appeared in my dorm. T-The lights were flickering rapidly and he just stood there in the shadows like if it were no problem whatsoever.” Tyra paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. “He told me that he killed my father which was a lie. Darian’s still missing. I guess ever since then, my brother has changed his perspective. T-Then he just told me sickening things, manipulating me to join him and that's when I snapped…” Tyra explained, pulling the blanket closer against her body. She sniffled, wiping the tears from her hazel eyes. 

The Winchesters just glanced at one another trying to figure out what to question next. “You said he changed. What do you mean by that?” Sam asked her, his hands cupped together in thought. “When you first walked into your dorm, did you notice anything weird? Was there anything missing?” Dean asked in a serious expression. They both realized that the rapid questions were not helping. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to come at you like that. We’re just trying to figure out things properly.” Sam apologized. 

Tyra eventually shook her head thoughtfully, a motion of her hand waving towards Sam. She was slowly beginning to get used to them. “No, no you're fine Sam. Honestly, I wonder if Logan had changed ever since our father went missing. Then again, something strange tells me that he’s been like this ever since we were kids. He was quite intrigued by his power, always telling me that getting vengeance by harming other hunters was his obsession. But I never thought that he would use it against other innocent people. I mean I suppose his power consumed him, lusting for judgement. I could never kill anyone like that…” Tyra explained, calming herself before hearing Dean’s question. “No, I didn’t see anything weird when I first came in my dorm. Just the flickering lights was the only thing that was different.” 

“Okay, your father what’s he like? I mean is he more like you or your brother?” Sam asked her softly. Dean was now up and pacing the floor, looking at a map of the area trying to figure out where Logan was. Sam was still trying to keep Tyra composed and making sure she felt safe with them. Suddenly Castiel appeared; Dean the first to notice he was there. “Cas! What did you find? Did you find Logan?” He asked hastily. “Yes and no. He returned back to his house but after that I couldn’t seem to watch what he was planning.” Castiel told Dean before walking towards Sam and Tyra. 

“Well ever since my mother was killed, he wanted nothing but to kill every last hunter he could find necessary. He was simply an intelligent man; courageous perhaps. He always taught us to use our Phoenix powers wisely and to never fight off Hunters unless we desperately have to. Whether if it was self defense or other specific matters. We would hide and disappear in certain places to protect ourselves. He was sort of like me, not wanting to kill but his deepest vengeance was like Logan too.” Tyra explained until she suddenly saw Castiel appearing in front of Dean. The phoenix suddenly became startled. “Who the hell is that?” 

“Oh him, that's just Castiel. He's an angel; also he found your brother. Now that we’ve been introduced Cas I need your help with one more thing. We need you to find her father. Can you do that?” Dean asked Cas quickly becoming a bit impatient. “Yes, I mean I will try my best. Oh it was nice to meet you Tyra.” Castiel said before leaving. Dean went back and sat next to Sam on the bed. “You said your father is a mix between you and your brother? He hates what he is but he loves that he can get rid of all the hunters!? Wow and I thought this was going to be easy.” Dean said stunned. “What did Cas have to say about Logan, Dean?” Sam asked, looking at his brother from the corner of his eye. “He said that he went back to his house but that all he knows. I guess when it gets a bit later out we should go back over there. Cas is currently searching for Tyra’s father now.” Dean replied. Sam got up and walked over to grab a bottle of water and two beers. He handed the water to Tyra and Dean a beer. “What if we go over there and he's still home? What do we do then?” He asked Dean, taking a sip of the beer fluently. “What do you want to do Tyra?” Sam asked her, wondering what she wants to do with this situation. 

The appearance from Castiel made Tyra’s suspicion a bit more mysterious at first. But apparently, his calm introduction had somehow calmed her nerves. The angel seemed quite formal, wondering where he had came from. She shook the thought away, listening to Dean’s response while nodding in thanks towards Sam; grabbing the bottled water. She shrugged unsure of what she wanted to do in this current catastrophe. “I don’t know. If Logan is inside that cabin, all hell is going to break loose. He now knows that we’re after him. I don’t know about you Winchesters but if I ever see him again, I’ll kill him. He’ll pay for putting me through agonizing pain…” Tyra responded, grasping the bottled water so tightly that the water boiled from the inside.

Dean shifts uncomfortably on the bed. “Okay, so I think our next move should be to try and search for your father. He can probably help us stop your brother.” Sam said, placing the beer bottle on the bedside table. “Sam has a point. It would be better to have him on our side. We can only stop him temporarily but you and your father can stop him permanently.” Dean responded. “Is there anyway you can take us to your father's house? Maybe we can find some clues about where he is there.” 

“Well, I don’t know where my father is, but I can tag you guys along to check out the house. Even if he’s home, I’ll try to convince him to stop Logan from causing more tragic deaths. We’ll search for more clues while we’re there in the process of the investigation.” Tyra replied in a serious expression, desperate to not screw the case up again. The Phoenix finishes off the water before throwing it away. 

“Alright sounds good. Why don't we start first thing in the morning? For now, let's try and get some sleep.” Sam announced, noticing that Tyra was getting up and heading towards a small sofa in the corner. “Hey you know you can take my bed for the night. It's no problem.” He told Tyra with a genuine smile.

“No, it's fine Sam. I feel comfortable just sleeping here on the sofa for right now anyways.” Tyra replied, embracing the blanket close against her frigid body; warmth progressing slowly. Truthfully, the Phoenix felt more open-minded with the Winchesters, including Sam for that matter. Not only was she tormented by Logan’s possessive mind, but the fact that Sam had been protective made her felt at ease. Furthermore around 3:00 A.M., Tyra was sleeping in a peaceful slumber until darkness clouded her innocence. She began to have a vivid nightmare, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead; whimpering. The dream was blurry at first, until another vision changed drastically. She managed to see Logan senselessly torturing Dean and Sam; wearing that merciless grin across his face. Tyra was screaming their name, watching helplessly until Logan incinerated them. The dream concluded; Tyra sitting up breathing heavily. 

Sam and Dean both jumped out of bed when they heard Tyra’s horrific scream, realizing that Tyra was just having a bad dream. “Hey Tyra, it's okay. You were just dreaming. You're safe here. He can’t get you.” Dean said reassuringly, sitting on the bed opposite to Tyra. Sam sat next to Tyra and said, “Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asked potentially, worried for the Phoenix’s current state. 

When Tyra realized that it was just a dream, her attention went towards the Winchesters; noticing Sam sitting next to her. The nightmare felt so real to the point where it literally scarred Tyra, feeling very grateful it wasn't really happening. However, her spiritual power could sense what was going to happen when they arrive at Logan’s house. Tyra’s eyes were glistening with tears, trembling violently. “Y-You can't let Logan kill you. I won't let it happen. Please, I'm begging you…” Tyra said shakily, suddenly hugging Sam tightly. Those two meant the world to her now; more than anyone else and she couldn't bear to lose them. 

“Hey it's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to us I promise.” Sam whispered to Tyra, rubbing her back soothingly. He didn't mind that she had suddenly embraced him. He welcomed it; beginning to think of Tyra as a little sister. He would do anything to help her feel safe again. “Well seeing that it's only 3am, why don't we try to get some more sleep? If we’re going to find your dad tomorrow we’re going to need all the rest we can get.” Dean responded with an emotionless thought, going back to bed. He knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep, realizing that she was trustworthy after all. Now that he had witnessed how much Tyra cared about them, he promised himself that he would do all he could to protect her. He also thinks of Tyra like a little sister he kinda always wanted. Sam still holding Tyra carefully asked, “Do you think you can try and get some sleep? You know if you want, you can always have my bed to sleep in. I really don't care to sleep on the sofa.” 

Tyra decisively wondered if something was bothering Dean in the process of witnessing her tragic outcome she’s been having. She felt Sam slowly hugging back tightly, burying her face in his chest. “You better promise me.” She eventually said, slowly pulling away trying to wipe the delicate tears from her eyes. “You all are like brothers to me and I’ll do anything to protect my family. You and Dean are all I have left; I'm hoping my father would feel the same unlike Logan…” Tyra confessed, staring at the fabric of the couch. The Phoenix hoped that Dean heard her well, considering that he’s probably asleep by now. After hearing Sam’s offer, she shook her head. “No I’m fine Sam but thank you. I just don’t want to be a burden into taking your bed…” 

“You wouldn't be a burden. Trust me it's really no problem. But if you feel so strongly about it I won't push it.” Sam said to Tyra, understanding her point. Sam stood up and watched as Tyra laid back down and fell asleep. He walked back over to his bed and sat down. He knew what it was like to wake up from the nightmares and the feeling of possibly losing all the family he has left. He tossed and he turned all night but six am came sooner than he had hoped. Once he realized he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, he got up and started doing some research to see if Logan had began to do his old ways again. Dean didn't even try and get more sleep after what happened to Tyra. After he knew Sam and Tyra were asleep, he got up and started searching up all they would need for the days to come. Around six am he decided he would go out and get some coffee and breakfast. He walked in and saw Sam on the computer and Tyra still sitting on the sofa. “Food and coffee has finally arrived.” Dean said happily with a smirk. 

After Tyra recovered explaining the nightmare to Sam, she finally fell back asleep in her peaceful slumber. But however, she still had lack of sleep considering that she kept worrying about the investigation tomorrow. By sunrise, she woke up around five thirty noticing Sam on the computer with his hand underneath his chin. He seems very tired; his eyes about to close slightly. “You couldn’t sleep either?” Tyra asked stretching her arms outward, yawning tiredly. “No, but I’m feeling alright though.” Sam responded, trying to stay awake. Tyra groaned, her hands covering her face sitting up. The phoenix was about to say something until Dean entered the room, carrying coffee and breakfast. 

Dean sat the coffee and food down which was donuts next to Sam. Quickly grabbing the coffee and a sprinkled donut; he sat down next to Sam and said, “So I was thinking that after we eat, we head up to her father’s place. The sooner we start this, the closer we’ll end this investigation.” Sam grasped the coffee and pastry; handing it to Tyra. Then grabbed his own coffee and said, “Yeah that sounds good to me. What do you think Tyra? Oh hey, it doesn't look like Logan is killing right now. I guess he’s laying low surprisingly.” 

“Heh, it doesn’t surprise me in the least bit. That bastard must’ve realized that we’re going after him soon. He’ll never see it coming when we decide to accuse him of all the evil he has done. I’m going to talk to Logan when we arrive and he’ll pay the consequences.” Tyra murmured underneath her breath, taking a sip from the warm delicious coffee. She eventually started eating her breakfast. “I just want this case to end soon. That’s all I care about in this objective, hoping my father will redeem my trust and help out.” The Phoenix was honestly worried about the Winchesters, hoping the nightmares weren’t coming true. 

“Okay Rambo, why don't you just simmer down and breathe. We still don't know what we’re gonna do when we get there. So for now just chill, alright?” Dean said to Tyra trying hard not to yell the orders. He was getting tired of her need for revenge. He knew what it did to people and he didn't want that to happen to her. “Alright, I think Dean has a point. We need to just take it easy. You’ve already been through enough.” Sam said to Tyra. “Oh and one more thing, before we go out to your dad's place you need to agree to one thing. You have to do exactly what we say. No running in by yourself and no getting in the way. Do you think you can do that?” Dean asked Tyra sternly.

Tyra nodded, regaining control of her actions to keep her from getting more frustrated. “Yeah, I can do that. I'm sorry for getting ahead of myself. I'm just really worried about you two.” Tyra responded, finishing up her breakfast and coffee. “I won't screw up this time.”


	4. Arrival at Darian's House

They had all finished eating; deciding it was time to head out. Sam and Dean grabbed all the necessities they would need and exited the motel. Dean noticed that Tyra was kinda taking her time and looking depressed. She looked like a lost puppy. He felt bad for her so he approached her with a reassuring smile. “Hey kid, don't worry your dad is going to be fine. If he’s anything like you, then I know he’s alright. I know this is all new to you but you can't let it get to you. Cheer up! We’re going on a road trip!” Dean said cheerfully, patting her shoulder. They walked out to the Impala and got in. Sam tried to turn on his music but Dean smacked his hand away. “Hey hey! Remember driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” He told Sam; who was now rubbing his hand. Dean with his arsenal of great music decided to put on the first song he could find. Which was House of the Rising Son; the original not any of those stupid covers. For most of the ride over, it was quiet well except for the music that was playing. As they got closer to Tyra's father's house, Sam started asking her what he was like. 

Tyra formed a small genuine smile when Dean tried to lighten up the mood before any further circumstances manage to happen in particular. She ran a hand through her fiery pixie hair; feeling embarrassed. “Thanks Dean.” She politely said as she slid into the backseat. As they drove towards their father’s home, silence was increasing except for the song playing in the background. The phoenix’s emotions were filled with anxiety, tensed up dramatically from the whole outcome to see her father. She stared out the passenger window, watching the trees passing by until she heard Sam’s question. “O-Oh, umm well despite being intelligent, he studies hunters and he can be quite alright depending on his personality. Sometimes he can be mysterious and intellectual. But most of the time he’s determined to have revenge for my mother. Just in case if he’s there, please be careful because I don’t know what he’s capable of doing since Logan has been killing people recently.” Tyra responded, her hands placed upon her lap.

“Wow. He sounds lovely.” Dean muttered. He was now pulling into the driveway. “Okay how about we all walk up to the door this time so he know it's the three of us here. Not like what happened with Logan. Sound good everyone?” Sam asked in a serious expression. Dean placed the Impala in park and walked to the front of the car while the others followed behind him. “Okay Tyra, why don't you knock on the door to see if he’s home?” Sam wondered.

“Alright, if anything happens, I’ll take care of it. I'll make my father understand this current situation we’re discussing.” Tyra hesitantly began to knock at the wooden door, standing patiently for someone to answer. But unfortunately, no one was home. Tyra sighed, pacing around the porch while peering into the windows. She managed to see papers and notebook documents scattered all across the kitchen table; along with weapons. Was Darian gone for a very long time? What happened to him? Thoughts ran within her head, thinking about Logan’s manipulative statement back at the dorm. ‘No, he can’t be dead.’ She thought bitterly, biting the inside of her her jaw nervously. 

Dean and Sam noticed that Tyra began to tense up slightly. “What is it Tyra? What's wrong?” Sam asked worriedly. “He isn’t home. He must’ve been here recently because there’s stuff scattered everywhere on the table. Something’s wrong…” Tyra replied, impatiently pacing around the porch. She approached the door trying to jiggle the handle but the door was locked. “Here let me get that.” Sam demanded as he pulled a small paperclip out of his pocket. He opened the door and signaled Dean with a wave of his hand. Dean nodded, pulling out his gun and flashlight; cautiously walking in. Making sure no one was there, he turned to let Sam and Tyra know it was safe. “Is there a basement in this house?” Dean whispered to Tyra quietly. 

Tyra cautiously entered the house along with Sam, investigating the area. Her father has a fireplace in the living room; looking like it was recently lit. Ember illuminated a small light alongside with ash. “Yeah, something’s definitely wrong.” Tyra said before hearing Dean’s question. “Yeah there’s a basement in the back of the room next door to Logan’s bedroom.” She answered, leading them to the destination. 

Sam and Dean both walked carefully back to the door that lead to the basement. Sam noticed that it was locked; unlocking it quickly. With his gun and flashlight out, Dean headed down the stairs. When he arrived, he noticed a small box in the corner of the room. It had a sheet over it. He slowly walked over and pulled the sheet off, only to reveal an iron cage. With none other than Tyra's father lying inside the cage motionless. 

After Tyra lead them deeper into the mysterious basement, she stayed behind the Winchesters in case anything suspicious happened along the case of interactions. The Phoenix noticed a small box that was covered by what looked like a bed sheet. But when Dean removed it, Tyra’s heart skipped a beat; eyes widening at the horrific scene of her father. He was lying helplessly inside an iron cage, due to a Phoenix’s weakness. Blood was trickling down from his face including his stomach wounds. It had looked like he was beaten senseless and tortured before Logan trapped him inside. “Dad!! Oh my god, what did he do to you?” Tyra yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. She was about to get close to Darian until she hesitated since iron will harm her. Her father struggled to speak, trying to say her name. “T-Tyra…” 

“Tyra stay back!” Dean yelled grasping onto Tyra’s forearm. He knew the cage was made of iron and that was their weakness. Sam and Dean started searching around for some tools to break the lock. Sam finally found a pair of bolt cutters from a toolbox and unlatched the cage door. “Are you alright?” Dean asked as Dean helped Darian up the stairs into the living room. 

Tyra helped Dean carry her father upstairs, placing him upon the leather couch. He fell unconscious, not able to answer. Darian’s wounds were severely cut across his abdomen as well as his face. He also has burns from the iron cage and from Logan. Tyra knelt in front of Darian, realizing that he was close to a death. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her breaths becoming heavy. She quickly turns her attention to the Winchesters. “Please help him! G-Get some medical supplies. Their in the bathroom. There should be some utensils and stitches somewhere!” Tyra panicked, holding onto her father’s hand. She could still feel a pulse from Darian but if the wounds get worse, he’ll die. 

“Tyra calm down he’ll be okay. Just sit beside him and hold him still. Dean and I know what we’re doing.” Sam told her calmly. Dean had alright headed towards the bathroom to find the first aid kit. Once he found it he returned to the living room. Sam and Dean both took turns stitching and patching up Darian. Once they had him bandaged up, they sat down on the couch opposite from Tyra and Darian. “He'll be fine Tyra don't worry. Once he rests up, he’ll be just fine. Breathe, nothing bad will happen.” Sam reassured her with a small grin. 

While watching the Winchesters patch up Darian, she was still holding his hand hoping everything will turn out fine for his recovery. She trusts Sam and Dean with everything in her, knowing that her father will be healthy again. She hadn't moved in the least bit from her father’s side. An hour later, Darian finally regains consciousness; opening his eyes to see his daughter. Tyra smiles widely in relief, gently embracing Darian. “Thank god you’re alright. I've been looking all over for you. Where were you?” Darian chuckled weakly. “I've been everywhere sweetie, trying to take care of some business. But more importantly I'm glad you're okay. That's all it matters…” 

Dean and Sam waited until Tyra and Darian had their family moment. “Oh I'm Dean by the way and this is my brother Sam. We’ve been helping your daughter.” Dean said. “Tyra why don't you tell you dad what has been going on?” Sam informed Tyra; walking towards the kitchen. He found some bottles of water in the fridge and brought them out for everyone. He just wanted to make everyone feel comfortable and more importantly, make Darian know that the Winchesters are safe to have around. Sam handed everyone the water and then sat back down by Dean. 

As Sam lended everyone a beverage, Darian struggled to sit up; wincing in grimaced pain since the stitches were placed together. He exhaled after taking in a raspy breath, nodding in thanks towards Sam. Tyra’s father chugged down the liquid; dehydration kicking in. Tyra sat beside him in case he needed some help, explaining the situation about what happened. After his daughter told the story, he cleared his throat; beginning to speak. “So I've heard from Logan about you Winchesters helping out my daughter. I honestly want to thank you both for protecting her. It's good to know that you two trust her presence. Even though your father John Winchester killed my wife, I must apologize for my behalf for growing untrustworthy against you hunters. That was in the past, but recently as you may know Logan has been doing all the killings here in this town. I tried to stop him but he was too powerful; consumed with evil.” Darian explained, his voice rather deep.

“We noticed but we haven't tried to stop him yet. I think if the four of us work together, we can take him down.” Sam said, thinking up of a proper plan. Dean was watching how Darian took ragged breaths. How could anyone do that to someone let alone their father? “How long has Logan been like this?” Dean asked very seriously. Sam was still watching Darian trying to read his predicament to notice what was the truth and what he was processing to make them think he was on their side. 

Tyra nodded in agreement after Sam told Darian the potential plan, crossing her legs formally. She was honestly glad to see her father again; grateful to have found him. The Phoenix turned her attention towards Darian who began to answer Dean’s question. Darian leaned forward slightly at the edge of his seat. “Honestly to tell you the truth, I have no idea what made my son suddenly change. It was probably because I raised him like Tyra to kill other hunters if necessary; such as if they tend to strike first. But however since he heard about Olivia’s death, he just didn’t trust hunters or innocent people for that matter. His spiritual being consumed him, demanding lust for power. He loved being what he was; a monster.” Tyra eventually stayed silent, staring at a nearby picture frame with her and Logan in it.   
“So let's take him down while he’s weak. We all saw the ash and blood he lost from his last encounter with Tyra. Let's go tomorrow.” Sam suggested politely. Dean, still sitting by Sam said, “Why don’t we meet you two here tomorrow and we all go together to confront Logan?” They all came up with a plan preparing themselves what they could do to confront Logan. They finally agreed that Tyra and Darian should first try to see if they could convince him to change his ways. But if that was to fail then they would have no other options but to kill him. They finished the plans and then said their goodbyes before leaving. On their way back to the motel, Sam got a call from Bobby. He just wanted to tell the boys that he had heard from other hunters that Logan had taken another innocent person. Dean and Sam decided that it was best not to tell Darian and Tyra just yet. They’d tell them when they meet back up in the morning. It was a quiet drive back to the motel. Once they got back they decided to go over the plan privately. “So you know we’ll probably have to kill him.” Dean said to Sam, staring upon the ground. “I know but you and I both know that it will have to be either Tyra or Darian that has to kill him.” Sam replied frowning, dreading this futuristic objective. “That’s what I’m worried about. What if they can’t do it? What then?” Dean asked shrugging his shoulders. “Well I think we should take that iron cage with us and some extra iron just in case. We have to be the ones to take care of him if no other option works.” Sam said coldly to Dean. 

Meanwhile back at Darian’s house, Tyra was discussing personal matters with her father about what they should do with Logan tomorrow. Truthfully, this was a nerve-racking situation and Tyra honestly didn’t know if she would be able to handle killing off her own brother. The traumatizing experience she had witnessed so far from Logan made her sick to her stomach. Darian on the other hand was preparing dinner for his daughter, trying his best to keep this mindset from possessing his consciousness. He approached Tyra who was sitting on the couch, placing the food upon the coffee table. “Here, you need to eat something.” Darian said softly, sitting next to her. “I'm not hungry dad but thanks anyways.” Tyra murmured, bringing her knees to her chest. Darian sighed, patting her knee. “Look, I don't wanna do this tomorrow either. But when it comes down to it, we have no choice but to end the killings Logan has caused. We can’t let other innocent lives be at risk.” He explained, trying to comfort Tyra. “I know dad but I just don't know if I can do this. He’s my brother, my twin…” Tyra responded, a lone tear trickling down her cheek. Without hesitation, Darian embraced her tightly in his arms rubbing her back. “I know, but you’ve got to understand what must be done…”


	5. The Confrontation

Morning came faster than anyone would’ve liked. Dean was the first to get up as usual. He showered, got dressed, and then went to get their stuff prepared. Sam was up minutes after Dean and he hardly slept; welcoming the morning. After they got ready, they hurried up and head towards Darian’s house. Not expecting what would happen today was truly terrifying but they would do anything to end the killings. The Winchesters quickly arrived at Darian’s house and walked up to the door. They knocked and Tyra answered, quickly letting them inside. “Are you two ready for today?” Dean sighed, asking the dreadful question towards Tyra and Darian. 

As morning came, Tyra woke up earlier than her father did since she was dreading the confrontation with Logan. She lost appetite as well, terrified for the hours to come. She quickly showered and got dressed before the Winchesters arrive soon. Darian on the other hand was preparing for the fight; stocking up on weapons and other necessities he could find. Hours later, Tyra managed to hear a knock on the door. She answered it to see Sam and Dean; welcoming them inside. When Tyra heard Dean’s question, she hesitantly nodded saying, “Yeah, I guess so.” Darian just silently nodded with a faint smile. 

“We talked it over yesterday and we decided that we’re going to take as much iron as we can. So we wanted to warn you ahead of time.” Dean told them productively. “Oh, we got word last night that it’s possible that Logan kidnapped another person. We really need to stop him before he kills again.” Sam, while Dean was talking trotted down to the basement to grab as much iron as he could. Once he got all the iron he could, he placed it in the back of the Impala while Tyra and the others followed Sam. “I know this has to be hard on you but we really should leave. Darian do you have a car?” Sam wondered in case her father needed a ride. “Yeah, I actually own a truck. It’s parked out back, behind the house. Do you want to take lead to Logan’s house or should I?” Darian responded, pulling out the car keys. “That’s good. Yeah, you should go there first but we’re going to park a few blocks away so he doesn’t see us right away. Are you all ready?” Sam asked everyone, glancing at Tyra worriedly. He knew that she was tormented by this case. 

“Alright, let’s roll out! We’re ready to go.” Darian replied, approaching towards Tyra. “Whatever happens, I’ll always be here for you.” He whispered, kissing her forehead quickly before heading towards his pick-up truck. “Alright, I love you dad.” Tyra called back frowning, sliding in the backseat of the Impala. Her heart was pounding against her chest to the point where it felt like it was going to burst. Even her palms were sweaty; anxiety kicking in her system. She truly hated doing this case but her and Darian will do all they can to convince Logan to change. Meanwhile, Darian revved up the engine from the truck and took lead, exiting their home. 

Dean followed quickly behind Darian. They were halfway down the road when Castiel appeared in the back by Tyra. “I’m sorry if I startled you but I have news.” He said calmly, sitting up straight. “Okay so what’s the news Cas?” Dean asked informatively. “Well Logan has kidnapped another person, but this time he has a woman hostage. He usually only takes males but this is completely weird.” He told them. Dean grabbed the wheel tighter; angry that Logan was still out there and he couldn’t do anything about it. “I know that I won’t be much help in the fight but I will help in other ways.” Castiel told them softly. “We know Castiel and we’re grateful for the help.” Sam said looking over his shoulder. “I wanted to tell you something Tyra.” Castiel said nervously, staring down at the floor. Tyra furrowed her eyebrows a little, shifting in her seat nervously. “What is it Castiel? What are you trying to tell me?” “Well, I just wanted to say that...I hope you do well today. Yeah, that’s it.” Cas said to Tyra shyly, avoiding eye contact. “Okay, umm thanks I suppose Castiel.” Tyra replied, forming a small genuine smile. After hearing her response, Castiel said his goodbyes and disappeared.

After Castiel disappeared, Tyra somehow felt a little confident and determined within her heart. Just hearing the dreadful news from the angel made Tyra a little tense since Logan was now capturing women here in this mysterious town. The phoenix noticed Dean grasping upon the wheel, frustrated for not being able to save innocent lives. She still wondered what Castiel was trying to say; confused at his current statement. No music was playing in the Impala, silence surrounding the atmosphere except for the rain pattering against the vehicle. Tyra suddenly felt uncomfortable and tried to break the silence. “Does Castiel always pop up all the time? He sure scares the hell out of me sometimes.” Tyra asked nervously while they were still arriving towards Logan’s house. “Yeah he does, but don’t worry too much about it. Honestly he’s not a scary guy.” Dean reassured Tyra, focusing on the road. “Alright, I was just wondering. He seems like a gentle person if I must say.” Tyra slightly nodded with a small grin. Unfortunately, they finally arrived when Darian’s truck pulled in on the left side of the dirt road. 

Inside the house, Logan was patiently waiting for Tyra to arrive. He knew his twin wouldn’t stay away. The woman he had taken was currently unconscious on the ground. He had taken her to the basement after he had kidnapped her. He just knew that what he had told Tyra was killing her; how he told her he killed their father. Logan was so glad he had taken care of that problem. He had challenged their father and he was the stronger one of the two; locking his father in an iron cage so he would slowly die. Although, he was surprised that his sister had reacted the way she did. He never thought she had it in her to stand up against him. Surprisingly though, he enjoyed what she had done. He didn’t like the pain she inflicted on him but he loved the rage in her eye’s. He could feel the anger radiating off her. After it happened, Logan hadn’t seen his sister. He was letting her come to him this time. So he waited.

Once Sam and Dean knew they were close, they parked the Impala two blocks away the house. They hopped out, grabbed the iron and weapons. While the Winchesters were gathering up what they needed, they noticed Darian had parked closer to them then Logan’s house. “Hey what gives? I thought you said you would park up there?” Dean asked Darian suspiciously. “I just thought that with Logan still thinking I’m dead, that it might make it easier on you guys.” Darian replied, hopping out of the truck. “Alright, that was actually a smart move.” Sam told him with a half smile. The group started walking towards the exterior when they noticed that none of the lights were on in Logan’s house. 

“Alright, while Sam and I try to convince Logan to stop, Dean and my father should wait out here until something tends to happen. I’ll take care of this personally.” Tyra commanded, her voice a bit shaky from the horrendous objective. Darian stuffed a gun in his back pocket as a backup in case things get a bit haywire. As the Phoenix approached the house, she noticed that all the lights were off. Darkness could only be seen except for the exterior of the musky house. Fog surrounded the outside. 

“Hey, just breath, everything will be okay. I'll be right beside you. Dean why don't you and Darian stand close by the porch so if something happens you’ll act fast?” Sam asked and Dean nodded in agreement; heading towards the door. 

‘I can hear them, oh how I can hear them. They think I'm stupid to what they are planning. She brought the Winchesters, how quaint. She actually thinks they can help her. My sweet sister how I will enjoy torturing them in front of you. Oh how you will quickly come over and embrace your inner Phoenix. As he heard them come up to the door, a sinister grin was creeping across his face. 

Tyra narrowed her eyes in determination, preparing for the terrorizing task at hand. She motioned quietly towards her father and Dean to hide close behind the porch until the signal is released, calmly knocking upon the door. But to no surprise, no one answered; giving the Winchesters the idea that Logan was hiding. Darian crouched next to Dean, loading the gun stealthily. To Tyra’s surprise when she turned the handle, the door was unlocked. A slight creak could be heard within the house, watching Sam take the first watch; gun in hand. She nodded silently, following cautiously behind him. 

Logan was sitting on the sofa watching as Tyra opened the door. “Ah, dear sweet sister. How lovely it is to see you. Oh, I see you brought your friend. What brings you back? I thought you’ve already made it known that you wanted nothing to do with me.” Logan said calmly. He loved that his words made her terrified. He could see it in her face. She always acted tough but when it came down to it, she was just a scared little girl. 

Sam noticed that Tyra had stiffened, frozen in place just staring at Logan. “We know what you've done. We are here to end it all.” Sam said firmly, his gun aiming at the suspect. “Oh, but see you can't stop me Winchester. You have no power over me.” Logan laughed. Dean heard the commotion inside so he and Darian rushed in. “What!? How are you still alive!?” Logan asked furiously. Sam had helped Tyra over to the side of the room. He knew she was slowly losing her strength to go on. Logan was her twin. How could she just be the one to end him? Dean and Darian stood in front of Sam and Tyra to confront Logan. 

Darian’s mouth formed a smirk, his gun pointing directly at Logan along with Dean. “Doesn’t matter how I’m still alive. What matters is you should be worrying about your own terms.” Darian suddenly frowned, his eyes piercing towards his own son. He could see Logan’s eyes; a monstrous feral being. He simply couldn’t understand why Logan had changed so drastically, but that didn’t let his guard down. “Now, we’re going to have a nice little chat. You don’t have to do this anymore Logan. It doesn’t have to be this way.” Darian spoke calmly. Meanwhile, Tyra watched in horror, her hands tightening at her sides so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her strength was plummeting, unable to even kill her own brother. She loved him dearly, but his sickening ways he’s been planning had caused hatred towards Logan. 

“Oh father but you’re wrong! I love this! Why would I want to change?” He asked Darian with a sneer, standing against his father. “What do you think your mother would’ve said about what you’re doing!? Please, your sister and I care too much for you that we can't stand to see you being this evil person!” Darian pleaded to his son. “I don't care what you, Tyra, or what mom would think. Don't you get it? We have these incredible abilities and you're telling me not to use them. I always knew you were weak. I should’ve finished the job when I had the chance.” Logan said as he charged towards his father with a battle cry. “I'm sorry Tyra.” Darian said his final words before he charged at Logan. They fought back and forth for a moment before Darian uses his Phoenix abilities; burning Logan. It wasn't enough to kill him but to slow him down. “You'll regret that old man!” Logan protested, spitting blood out of his mouth. He ran towards Darian, his hands engulfed in flames as they fought. This time however, Darian made a split second decision. He knew the only way to kill Logan was to sacrifice his own life. He glanced back at Tyra and noticed that she had buried her head into Sam’s side. He was happy she wouldn't see this; wearing a bittersweet smile. Darian ran up and grabbed Logan as his whole body was now on fire. Logan was screaming out in pain as they both struggled. A few minutes later there was nothing left but a pile of ash where the two had been standing. 

After the tragic fight, silence increased within the home except for Tyra’s intense sobbing. Darian and Logan was now gone; nothing but piles of ash scattered across the wooden floor. The phoenix knew that her father only done it to save her life, to move on with new experiences. Her head was buried in Sam’s chest as she continously cried; shoulders trembling. Tyra desperately wished she could’ve killed Logan instead of her father. But she knew she couldn’t do anything to change that. “D-Dad…” She whimpered, choked up from sobbing. “I’m sorry.” 

Sam held on to Tyra; just letting her know that he was there for her. Dean had already started his way down to the basement to see if Logan had kidnapped anyone. He had found a young woman laying on the ground. She was still alive but she was unconscious. Dean picked her up and carried her upstairs. Sam and Tyra were now sitting on the sofa while Dean laid the young woman on the opposite sofa. “Are you okay Tyra?” Sam asked quietly. Tyra eventually nodded silently, staring at the ashes on the floor. Sam placed his arm around Tyra's shoulder; worrying that the scene that had unfolded in front of them would destroy her. “We need to get her to a hospital.” Dean said gesturing to the woman lying on the sofa. “Are you going with us Tyra?” Sam asked her, concerned for her emotions. 

Tears still trickled down Tyra’s face. Torment, pain, sorrow, and guilt flooded her mind as she kept silently staring upon the disintegrated ashes that used to be her father. She wiped a tear away but they just kept coming. She eventually heard Sam’s voice, her head slowly turns her attention to the unconscious woman. “Yeah.” Was all she responded, standing to her feet.


	6. Aftermath and New Case

Sam helped Tyra up and out to the Impala, while Dean carried out the young woman. The ride to the hospital was quiet; everyone still in shock at the outcome of the events that had just unfolded in front of them. Dean carried the woman inside the hospital and a few minutes later; returned to the impala. The group finally arrived at the motel; deciding that would be a safe place for them to go. 

Tyra suddenly couldn’t take in all the pain anymore, crying loudly as soon as they entered the motel. She placed herself upon the couch, hands covering her face in sorrow. She didn’t know if she could honestly go on after losing her father. Not only Darian, but she lost everyone; Olivia and Logan. Her eyes were red from crying so much; cheeks stained with tears. Even her hair was beginning to catch on fire. 

“Hey it's okay.” Sam said as he sat by Tyra. He did his best to comfort Tyra but he knew that she needed to grieve the deaths of her father and brother. Dean was sitting on the sofa opposite of Sam and Tyra; becoming silently through it all. He finally sighed and told Sam to go out and get them some food and alcohol. He knew they would need it and that it’s going to be a long night. Sam got up and went out to get what they needed. After he left Dean walked over and sat next to Tyra. “Hey, listen, I know I've not been the nicest guy to you lately. But I know what you’re going through. I know it hurts like hell to lose the ones you love but I also know that it will get easier as time goes by.” Dean explained, looking at Tyra with sympathy. 

Tyra carefully listened to Dean’s calming statement sniffling; wiping away the constant tears which streamed like a waterfall. “I-I know. I understand why you hardly talked to me and I know my father did it to protect me, to have my own purpose. Now after what happened to my father, you guys are the only family I have left. I can’t even think of the words to show you how grateful I am to have met you guys…” She replied, looking at Dean with a lone tear down her cheek. “So thank you…”

Dean pulled Tyra into a tight hug, stroking her hair comfortingly. “No, thank you for what you did back there. You had our back and now we have yours.” He said with a small grin. Dean was glad she understood why he was acting this way. Sam eventually howed up with the food and they all ate before they started to plan their next move. “I think for your own safety, you should stick with us for a bit. Maybe we can teach you how to be a hunter or at least how to survive on your own.” Sam explained to Tyra with a genuine smile. Before Dean could throw out his opinion, Castiel appeared. “You’re all alright I see. I was worried. So Tyra are you okay?” He asked worriedly since he saw what had happened with her father. Tyra managed to see Castiel appearing out of nowhere, chugging down the beer. “No, not really but I’m trying to hang in there…” She responded quietly hoping the Angel won’t notice her red face from sobbing. Castiel walked over and sat down next to her. “I'm happy to hear that Tyra. I’m very sorry about your father.” Castiel said sadly, rubbing her shoulder before pulling away. 

“Alright now that’s over with, let's get down to business. Cas Tyra is going to be helping us out for a bit.” Dean told Castiel reluctantly. “Yeah, I’m going to try my best to learn how to be a hunter. I might as well just stay with you guys since I have nowhere else to go. Plus you all are like a family to me.” Tyra smiled a little trying to cheer up. 

“I think that is a good idea. You will do well with the Winchesters.” Castiel replied. “Well I appreciate it Cas. I was wanting to ask but what was you wanting to tell me back in the Impala?” Tyra asked, tilting her head curiously. “Oh it was nothing…” Castiel said avoiding eye contact, feeling embarrassed. He was flustered by the situation at hand; he was not one for emotional conversations. “That's fine you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.” Tyra honestly wanted to get to know Castiel more. She needed the comfort anyways to take her mind from her father’s death. Truthfully, she thinks that he’s adorable; blushing. 

The group was currently spending time together mainly to let Tyra’s heal travesty from earlier. Dean and Sam noticed that Tyra and Cas had started talking to each other as if they had known each other their whole life's. The Winchesters smiled as they figured out they like each other but Dean knew that Castiel wasn’t going to confess just yet. Castiel wanted to tell Tyra that he didn't just like her but he was starting to love her. He knew that he would wait awhile before mustering up the courage to tell her. Around midnight, Castiel left and the others went to bed to prepare for the next case in the morning.

The morning came fast than usual, but everyone woke up to discuss about the next case. “Hey, I think I found a case.” Dean said to the others. “Really? What’s the case about? I’m kind of intrigued by doing this first investigation.” Tyra asked curiously, standing up from the sofa walking towards Dean who was searching through documents and reports. “It looks like a ghost has apparently been spotted in an old house in Oklahoma. The reports say that four people have died in there in the past two months.” Dean explained, raising his eyebrows at the interesting crime. “Sounds like what we do. So when do you want to leave?” Sam asked. “Well I was thinking we leave as soon as possible. What do you think Tyra?” Dean asked stuffing a gun in his back pocket. “Let’s go search for some creepy ass ghosts.” Tyra nodded with a grin, grabbing her jacket from the dining chair. 

“Alright then, let's go! Tyra why don't you go gather up a small bag of clothes before we head out okay?” Dean said to Tyra. He was now standing up and gathering up his stuff he had laid out on the table. “Sure I can do that.” Tyra replied, immediately gathering all the clothes she can necessary and stuffed them into the bag. After they all had gathered up what they needed, they went and put their stuff in the Impala before getting in. 

“Alright are both ready for this?” Dean asked, opening the car door which creaked. “You know I'm ready! What about you little sis?” Sam asked Tyra who flushed in embarrassment; grinning halfheartedly. “Yeah, let's roll out!” Tyra replied sliding into the backseat. She felt at ease now ever since her father’s death knowing that she isn’t alone anymore; having the brothers she always wanted. “Then let's go.” Dean said while starting the Impala which roared; the engine vibrating. Castiel had appeared in the back of the Impala after they were halfway to Oklahoma. “I'm guessing you all found a case to go take care of?” Cas asked, tilting his head curiously. “Oh hi Castiel and yes we’re on our way to search for ghosts so this should be fun.” Tyra replied with a cute smile. “Oh that sounds like an interesting case. Do you mind if help out for a little bit?” Cas asked. “Cas you know we don't mind if you go with us.” Dean replied, focusing on the road. They all had been talking back and forth the whole way down until Dean turned on some music from the radio. “Oh hell yeah! I love this song!” Dean said excitedly while turning up Carry On My Wayward Son. Everyone eventually began to sing along to the song. However, the Winchesters were surprised when their new companion started to sing. Tyra absolutely loved this song; singing in a beautiful high pitch even Castiel turned his head in confusion. The Phoenix then realized that Sam and Castiel were staring at her in disbelief. “What?” Was all she questioned before everyone bursts out laughing with joy.


End file.
